Finally
by Laren Hawkins
Summary: There's a new member of the Cullen family. It's Bella's little sister, who was thought dead. Will Bella's little sister be able to keep her secret or will Bella find out? R&R, pretty please.
1. Chapter One A day in the Life

**A/N: Alright here we go, I'm redoing my story, so let's get it started!**

**Chapter 1 – A day in the Life of . . . **

Sitting in the cafeteria with my 'siblings' was like sitting in a cemetery. They just stare not saying anything. Honestly could they be any more depressing? They make me realize how much I missed Nate. But he was at work with Carlisle, doing his internship. I sigh, wishing he'd pretended to be younger. Finally getting bored with staring at the wall I stare at Edward. I know this bothered him but he seemed preoccupied, listening to someone talking. I watched him look to the left then the right. Obviously talking to Alice, his gold eyes moved up and down the wall. I was intrigued that no one else seemed to know they were talking. But about whom?

My gaze drifted over the schools population all crowed together eating food that used to be appealing to me. _Melody, _I thought to myself, _do you honestly think that Edward and Alice would be talking about humans?_ No. Not one of the mortals. Something more important that Alice would worry about.

Jasper!

Turning my attention to Jasper I watch him closely. The sent that drifted towards us made the venom flow, naturally, making my nose wrinkle with distaste as the ache in my stomach made me squirm. Over the scent I could smell strong and cheaply made perfume, I sneeze. This is completely unnatural for our kind; my siblings all turn and stare at me.

"What?" I asked, smiling amused and pleased with myself, "I just sneezed, is that against the law now?"

"No," Emmett chuckles, grinning at me; I smile back feeling the air beside my right leg swirl. My eyes immediately look at Edward but his attention is focused on Jasper. I completely understand the unheard conversation now.

"Sorry," Jasper whispers, ashamed. I smile encouragingly at him.

"Honestly, Jasper, do you think we would let anything like that happen?" I asked gently.

He shakes his head as Alice whispers, "I could see you weren't going to do anything. Try not thinking of them as prey, but like us only with heartbeats and they have to breathe."

"Yeah, that's Shaye. She has seven siblings; her parents really depend on her to help them with her siblings. Her mom met Esme at the garden party remember?" I said, laughing because I knew her younger brother, Vance, very well in fact. I smile fondly at the memory. I like Vance, I like him a lot, much to Nate's displeasure.

"I know." He snaps, ending the conversation, turning away from everyone to stare out the door.

"Jeez," I said, tone filled with irritation, "calm down, Jasper."

Alice throws me a worried look, I merely smile at her. I turned my attention back to Edward staring intently at him. He finally looks at me, "What, Melody?"

"Nothing." I smiled; he stares at me for a moment before glancing over at Jessica Stanley and the new girl, Isabella Swan – Bella I corrected myself mentally. A reflex reaction that seemed to follow me every where now, the unimportant chatter that had happened while the teacher wasn't lecturing had been all about her and whenever people had said Isabella I'd automatically corrected them, having to say that I'd heard she preferred Bella but I wasn't sure so you'd have to ask her.

"Jessica Stanley is giving the dirt on the Cullen family."

I almost laughed, Jessica Stanley is one of the few people I wouldn't mind killing. I mean if I found humans appetizing at all, which when you really think about it it's like eating your best friend – gross. Humans, not appetizing at all.

"What's she saying this time?" I murmur, while Emmett laughs.

"Its no tale of horror or a scandal I'll tell you that much."

"Well she's hardly the imaginative type." I said, while Emmett and I burst into laughter, Edward just looked annoyed. He knew I knew about the sickly fantasies that Jessica used to have about Edward. Those had to be the best – and grossest – tools of torture I've ever used on him, that includes taking all his CD's and replacing them with bologna and filling his couch with mashed potato's and putting a bucket full of red Jell-O over his door, filling his Volvo's car seats with blue die so that his clothes turned blue along with his skin and . . . well you get the point.

"Ha ha, Melody, that was so funny I forgot to laugh." Edward says through tight lips. His golden eyes flashing dangerously, my insides twist nervously at his expression. I am going to pay for this later, there's no question.

"I know." I laugh even harder, stopping and gaining complete control when Jasper aims a kick at me, I listen to what Jessica had to say about the infamous Cullen's. While Alice leaves taking her tray with her, when she turns away I throw Jasper a very angry look.

"Oh! That's Edward, Emmett and Melody Cullen, and Jasper and Rosalie Hale. The tiny one who just left is Alice Cullen. They all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife and Mrs. Cullen's cousin." Jessica repeated the story that had been repeated so much it was offensively unimaginative, "They are all together though."

She seemed to answer a question that I'd missed, "Hmmm . . . "

"Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, and what's the cousin's name again . . . ?"

"Nathan. . . " I whisper, catching Emmett and Jasper's attention, they look at me intently obviously missing the conversation. I shake my head at them and look out across the cafeteria, my eyes roving the occupants. I smile to myself as I spot Mike trying to catch my eye around Bella and Jess. I give him a sly wink and a mischievous smile before looking away.

"Oh yes! Nathan and Melody, Edward is all by himself, though I thought that he and Melody . . . they seem to get along very well." Jessica mused; I couldn't help it I grinned over at Edward just as he grinned over at me. The pranks that went between us were only us jibbing at each other playfully. I had no problem with Edward at all he just needs to relax a little. Well a lot.

Everyone went back to their staring blankly at the walls, memorizing them. I pulled at my black-and-scarlet hair bored, again. Small town life, totally for me . . . heh you've got to be joking! They only reason I'm even here is because of . . . well not Carlisle he _found_ me wondering around in the peninsula. I'm not sure who is responsible for creating me . . . all I really remember of them was crushing black eyes filled with hunger, not normal hunger, and then everything went black, intensely black. Before the pain began I think I was in paradise, the most wonderful place I could ever be, but don't remember.

Someone saying my name snaps me out of my reverie. I swing my head around searching for whoever was speaking about me. My gaze falls on a group of boys that I, obviously, recognized from around the school and I knew there names. Cameron, Kaimen, Trey, Vance, and Trace, well I've talked to Vance a lot but the rest less frequently. I listen intently my curiosity roused.

"-Melody, yeah she's an amazing girl." Vance was the speaker, I smile smugly.

"You should invite her to come and sit with us tomorrow, Vance." I think Kaimen was the speaker. But I'm not sure, having never heard him speak before.

"Sure I'll go ask her now." I jump up; if it were possible I would be very pink in the cheeks. I begin moving towards the door, I don't know why I'm doing it but I just am. I think it's because I'm scared, scared of going back to how I was when I was human. I had, from what I remember, a date every Friday possible plus Saturdays and the occasional date in the middle. Ok, ok not occasional often. But I don't want that anymore.

I don't know what I want. Truth be told.

I head off to my next class avoiding Vance easily, still hearing Emmett's laugh as I escape out the side door of the cafeteria.

My pallid cheeks flush angrily. I know I know, not possible but for me it is, anything is possible with me. My extra ability is shape shifting. An ability I picked up when I was human since I was an actress, so I was constantly changing my personality and appearance. Appropriate right? Yeah . . . in all reality it's a nightmare.

Being able to change who you are and what you look like makes your personality and confidence very unstable.

Which is why I'm unsure of my relationship with Nate, why I'm unsure of my ability to control my thirst –I wouldn't ever tell Carlisle though. He'd make me stay home until I am sure. I am sure of one thing, for the moment, I can't confine myself to the house. I just can't. I can't stay still long enough to _do_ that. I'd go crazy. Well even more crazy.

**A/N: Alright! First chapter done! I'm so proud of myself, it took me forever and a day to finish the first chapter. So review and let me know what you thought of the redo. I'm also thinking of posting the next Melody book, her version of New Moon sooner, just for kicks and giggles. So yeah, I'll let ya know. So **

**Please review! I like input a lot! It makes me feel good about what I'm writing. (Trust me, my twin gets sick of me asking her if what I write is good!) **

**TTLY, Laren**


	2. Chapter 2 The Only Thing I'm Guilty Of

Chapter 2 – The Only Thing I'm Guilty Of…

Wandering is something I like to do, I just seems right that my feet choose where I'm going. Not me, nowhere to really truly go. Just anywhere my feet want. And as always my feet lead me to the border of the Quileute's reservation. Staring into the cool green surroundings, wishing I could go in and explore. To see everything they have hidden in that foliage. My imagination takes me through ancient but still well used sacrifice sites, worship sites and religious ceremonies they must still do if they believe in _us._

But I remind myself gently that this is the twenty-first century and they couldn't possibly still do the sacrifices, they would get in trouble with everyone if they knew.

If they new…. A wicked smile breaks out across my face. I feel a natural high coming on. If the Quileute's didn't know I was here it wouldn't break the treaty. If they didn't know I was a vampire there'd be no backlash from that old wheelchair bound man, Billy Black or even from the other one Quil.

I take a tentative step forward shuddering as my image simmers into a darker skinned me with ink-colored hair. I lick my lips hungrily. Excitement makes the bloodlust irresistible. The empty pit in my stomach cries out for blood. I swallow dryly; maybe this wasn't such a good idea, if I kill an animal on this land they'll know I was here. Or if I end up killing someone on accident, well it would be on purpose in a way I guess. I'm hungry and want food, it would be on purpose.

I take a deep breath of pine, letting the cool, bitter-sweet smell clog my system, making me forget the taste of blood, the smell . . . my nose wrinkles against the sicken smell of dog that meets my nose. The wet dog is mixed with something familiar, something wonderfully sweet, fresh, full of life and metallic. It's blood. My entire being strains against my will, it wants the blood. I want the blood.

Mouth watering I move forward without really thinking about it, I need that blood. Even if I have to fight that dog for it. I will have that blood.

The scene I find is horrifying but I don't think about the terror I'm focused on all the blood everywhere. On the trees, on the pine covered floor, the bushes and on the werewolf asleep in the middle of the tiny clearing. The trail of blood is leading away from the beast. Perfect. I won't have to fight anyone. Unless I kill him now, he is practically a newbie to this; there haven't been werewolves here for a long time at least a generation. So he wouldn't know how to fight. I'm not new to this life; I could dispose of him quickly.

But I'm hungry.

If I feed then I'll be impossible to beat. If I'm well fed, if I get the blood. Twisting my neck I stretch out into a saunter. If I look relaxed and human. Then the human will relax too, then they won't resist as much maybe if the human is a boy…. I could get close enough without any struggle, without rejection or fear. Close enough to break his neck without leaving a trace or a sound that I was here. But then there's always the problem of the body. The empty shell I'll be leaving behind.

If there is a werewolf, then there will be more of them soon enough. I can't hide this body forever. Plus Carlisle will know, possibly Alice…. Maybe they already know. It doesn't matter they wouldn't cross the border. They can't, they'd be discovered or give themselves away. I won't give myself away. Never ever

Jasper will be the only one who won't totally reject me after they all know. I don't struggle with the human blood thing as much as Jasper does. But he understands what it means to give into your desires. My desire right now is for blood and I'm getting what I want.

The bloodline has ended and stopped me in its tracks. There's a beautiful girl lying there. Her skin shredded to pieces. She's very pale, eerily pale against her dark skin. I stand over the girl not sure what to do. My throat struggles to work, my stomach heaves with nausea. I reach down to check if the girl is still alive, forgetting my enhanced hearing. The faint pulse that reaches my extra sensitive fingers jolts me back.

She's almost dead. I have to help. I pick her up gently, flinching away from the blood, the hunger in my stomach making me crazed. I look around panicked and dazed before I take off, sprinting for the hospital where Carlisle is. Where help is, help for this girl. She can't die, she can't. Her death can't be related to the real fairytale world around these humans. I don't want to kill her, do I?

No. I can't not when she has just been attacked by a werewolf.

I'm almost to the border when I hear an unmistakable howl. Dread fills my blood stream, quenching the deadly lust immediately, drowning it out. I try to move forward without drawing attention to myself, but I doubt it would be possible. I don't know if I still smell like a vampire or not. I pray I don't but . . .

Prayer might not help me.

Only a hundred feet from the border, I think, a euphoric feeling sweeping me away. When the over powering stench of dog comes. I curse under my breath, trying to feign that I'm human, struggling under the weight of a girl I found in the woods. Maybe he'll leave me alone. Please oh, please leave me alone. I can't die too. Nate needs me. Please.

**Sorry to leave it on a cliff-hanger but that's ok I'll write more! Please review. –Laren**


End file.
